Under a Cloak of Darkness
by Lizzard
Summary: this fic will eventually be a long story, one i aim to finish, this is my first its about ron being put under a evil spell what happens to the lives of him and his buddies, who put the charm on him, and why did he do that to poor hermione??? tut tut, WAR


Disclaimer: I own none of the Harry Potter characters, so hats off to J.K. Rowling, who owns these magnifico characters. Grrrrrrrrr…why didn't I think of Potter first…

*means thinking

~ means that time has either gone back or forward

                                          ~Under a Cloak of Darkness~

                                                            by

                                                      **Chapter One**

            "Hey Hermione!!!" said Ron as he tried to catch up with her in the hall, on the way to Double Potions with those damn Slytherins. All he could think of was how terrible the study session went last night. 

(Last night, in Hermione's  private room)

            "Okay Ron, do u understand this potion? It's a potion that temporarily turns the person who takes it into any person they are thinking. It's illegal in this country and in France. But in the U.S. it's perfectly legal, as long as you have a license. So, don't try and brew this for fun, unless u want the Ministry of Magic on your arse. Ron, Ron, Ron??? Are you even listening to me???" said Hermione as she and Ron were sprawled on the floor in her private Head Girl room. Ron, on the other hand, just stared at Hermione's breasts, amazed at how they bulged against her tight white tank top. *Boy…are her breast so perfect. I wish I could just touch one, grip one in my hand and feel it. I wonder how her breast would feel if I grazed my teeth over the nipple.*

            What Ron didn't know, was that his hand was actually reaching for her voluptuous breasts, and he grabbed one with his right hand. 

            "Ohhhhhhhhhhh…" gasped Hermoine as she felt Ron's hand grasp her breast. He was squeezing it rather hard, and it hurt. 'Ron, stop it please. Ron??? STOP!!! PLEASE!! THAT HURTS!!!!!!OWWWWWWWWWWW!!!!" screamed Hermoine as Ron just kept squeezing, unaware of what he was doing because he was locked in a trance.

            Ron began to think, * I wonder what her tight hole would feel like if I fucked her. I wonder if it would be slick and moist. I wonder…*

            Little did he know that at the moment he released Hermoine's breast to pick up his wand. Hermoine let out a sigh of relief as she felt his hand slip away from her breast. Ron muttered something that Hermoine couldn't quite make out. What she would have heard was Ron say, "Contraindre". What happened, is that Hermoine found herself bound to the floor with chains. Her arms and legs were in shackles. Hermione let out a loud scream, as she felt the powerful constraints bind her to the carpet of her room. But Hermoine didn't know what was going to happen…

            …Ron had a evil look on his face as he slowly undressed Hermoine, taking off everything with care, careful not to rip anything. Once he got her naked, he began to stare, with his "other" set of eyes. Hermione just stared into these inky black depths, not understanding that Ron was under a powerful spell, but neither one knew it at the moment. Ron, crouched over Hermione, and lowered his mouth to her breast, and nipped at her nipple. Hermoine just screamed, even though she knew it was of little use. Her rooms were utterly soundproof. She just hoped that Ron would just stop soon, before things went a little to far. Well, Ron just continued, and he began to savor the other breast, slowly letting his right hand slide between his clad body, and her naked one, moving lower and lower towards Hermoine's pussy. She let out a moan, as Ron nipped at her nipple. She was unknowing of the hand that was sliding down. All of a sudden she felt a finger enter her moist heat. She screamed, and this time Ron reacted. He slapped Hermoine with incredible force, and her mind was reeling, not comprehending what just happened. She let out a whimper, and she felt Ron grab her breast hard and squeeze. "Owwwwwwwwwwwww!!!!!" screamed Hermoine. 

            "Shut up bitch!!" was the only reply she heard. Ron clearly looked pissed. He began to strip, removing every shroud of clothing he had on. He moved up to Hermoine's face, his dick, swollen and hard, glistening in the light. He shoved himself deep into her throat, and he felt her gag on the huge organ. He smiled, and began to thrust into her mouth, not letting her breathe. Finally, he felt himself about to come, so he pulled out of her mouth, and moved down her body, slicked with sweat, and pushed her legs apart. He thrust slowly, somehow know that Hermoine was indeed a virgin. The slow thrusts were hurting her immensely, and he just reveled at his new power. He came, shuddering as he felt her climax against his dick, spewing sperm everywhere from his huge dick (who knew that Ron was so big???) He pulled himself out, and stared at her body, moist with their er…ah lovemaking. (who am I kidding???) He felt himself harden, and he wanted more. He muttered another spell, "Inverser" and suddenly Hermoine's arse was in the air. She moaned, her head spinning. He slapped her arse hard, and she cried out. Ron just shoved his dick into her ass, not bothering to use a lubricant first, because, frankly he didn't care. All he wanted was it to be tight and warm, a place where his dick thrived. He thrusted, increasing his speed as Hermione screamed in pain. But her cries and pleads to stop were nonexistent as Ron screwed her harder and harder. Finally he came, sperm dripping out of Hermiones arse hole and dripping into the carpet. He dick was finally exhausted, and he fell on the floor beside Hermoine, finally stopping the pain and drifting off into a dreamless slumber. ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Author's Note: ~~Did u guys like it??? Please read and review, cause this is my first fan fic ever!!!! I wanna know what u think, and suggestions for later chappies are welcome!!! So please review!!! Or email me at vanessarocks218@yahoo.com!!! I love u guys!!!!~~


End file.
